Fear of Suffocation
by candyland7
Summary: You all know of Percy Jackson's fear of suffocation. Well this is my story of how his dad, friends, and family react to finding out. BTW Jason, Piper, and Annabeth already know of the fear. I own nothing but story plot and my OC. Rated T to be on the safe side.


**Yeah yeah I know that I should be updating my other stories but this wouldn't leave me alone! So here it is! I own nothing but my OC**

**Percy POV**

**Ch. 1**

I was walking around and aquarium with Thalia, Nico, Tiana, Paul, and my mom. It was a normal afternoon. Mom decided that to celebrate our victory with the Giant War (even though Coach ended up in Tartarus from closing the doors and died) we would go to an aquarium. We were going through a tunnel. It let you go under the tank and see the animals from underneath. Making you feel like you were underwater. I instantly felt panicky. Thalia seemed to notice.

"Percy you okay?" she asked.

I nodded not trusting my words. Her punk clothes and silver chains intimidated me slightly. She quit the hunters after the Giant War ended. Nico, Tiana, Paul, and mom turned around. Tiana was fiddling with her necklace. Her sea-green eyes seemed to be trying to pluck out all my secrets out of my brain. Nico's black eyes held worry. Mom and Paul seemed to want to know what was going on.

"Percy," Thalia warned.

"I'm fine okay, I just… never mind," I said and walked past them.

Tiana grabbed my hand and pulled me back. I lost my balance and grabbed her black sweater to steady myself.

"Percy something's wrong and you know that we will stop at nothing to find out," Nico said.

"Death Breaths right," Thalia said, "Now tell us."  
"Later, please," I said

I was hoping that they would forget about it. We finished going through the aquarium. We got in the car. Paul was going home later since he had a business meeting. Tiana took the front, Nico went in the middle, and Thalia and I took the sides. We started the ride home.

"Now will you tell us Kelp Brains?" Thalia asked.

I decided to play dumb.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Thalia knew that I knew what she was talking about. But she explained anyways.  
"Why you seemed to panic when we went in that tunnel," she said.

"It's nothing," I responded.

"Percy something is up. Ever since we saw you again you seemed to be different. You don't go underwater as much; in fact you try your best to stay away from it!" Thalia exclaimed.

Thalia seemed to understand.

"Percy are you afraid of water?" she asked.

I didn't answer. I saw Nico look at Thalia as though she was crazy, Tiana looked at me, Thalia was waiting for an answer, and mom kept driving.

"Percy answer me," Thalia demanded.

That caused everyone in the car (but my mom) look at me for an answer.

"Not exactly," I said.

"What do you mean not exactly?" Nico asked.

I tugged my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.

"I mean my fear makes me nervous to go into water," I answered.

"Then what are you scared of?" Thalia asked.

"Suffocating," I said not loud enough for them to hear.

"What was that?"  
"I AM AFRAID OF SUFFOCATING!"

We had reached the apartment and I ran into the complex. When I got home I ran straight into my room and locked the door.

"Percy!" Thalia screamed.

They had reached my room. I was out on the fire escape looking out into the city. I heard the door open-Tiana's doing no doubt-they sat next to me but didn't say anything. Thalia was the first to break the silence.

"You should talk to your dad about it."  
"How? Like this, 'Hey dad guess what I'm afraid of going underwater for fear of suffocating,'" I said sarcastically.

I looked at Nico daring him to make fun of me, his clothes which where all black made him look like the shadows were trying to capture him. Instead he laughed.

"Percy that has to be the weirdest thing you have ever said," Nico laughed.

Thalia punched Nico.

"Nico this is serious," Thalia said.

Tiana rolled her eyes at her boyfriends' behavior.

"We go to camp tomorrow maybe we can contact your dad to help," Nico said.

"Haven't you guys even thought about how my dad might react?" I questioned.

"Percy your dad won't do anything that will harm you. What even caused you to fear suffocation?"  
"You know my quest to Alaska? Anyways I stepped off the shoulder and got swallowed in muskeg and nearly drowned. Another time when we were looking for you these evil nymphs nearly killed me by drowning me in water. Then when in… Tartarus," that was hard to get out, "I nearly drowned a few times."

They were all silent and we went back into the apartment. In the living room someone was waiting for me. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, Bermuda shorts, sandals, and a fishing hat.

"Uhh, hi dad," I said.

Dad turned around his face grave.

"Percy your mother contacted me about a certain fear of yours," Dad said.

I shifted uncomfortably. I looked at my friends. They looked as surprised as I was. Tiana had disappeared. Probably to her room to draw, she loves drawing.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked.

Dad looked at me seriously.

"Percy let's talk somewhere private."

We left Thalia and Nico in the living room. We went to my room. We sat down on my bed. Dad turned to me.

"Percy," He said gently, "What caused you to fear suffocation?"  
"The fact that I nearly drowned many times," I replied.

Dad looked surprised. I mean who wouldn't a son of Poseidon nearly drowning. That is almost as bad as a daughter of Demeter fearing plants.

"How did you almost drown?"  
"In muskeg, in poisoned water, and in…" I trailed off there.

Dad seemed to understand and he nodded. I shifted slightly. After all this was kinda awkward.

"I will talk to you later. I must get going," he said.

He got up and was about to leave when he turned back to me. He smiled slightly.

"Percy, I don't drown my own kids," he said.

Then he was gone. I was stunned just sitting there. Eventually Thalia, Tiana, and Nico walked in.

"Where is your dad?" Thalia asked.

"He left," I said.

"What did he say?"

"He said, that he doesn't drown his own kids."  
"Well of course he doesn't, he loves you guys," Nico said.

Tiana put her hand on my shoulder and the evil glint in my eyes scared me slightly. Her eyes said _I have an idea!_

In a few hours Tiana, Thalia, Nico, and I were at the beach. We were all in our swim suits. Tiana was in a green and black bikini, Thalia in an all black one piece, Nico in an all black swim trunk with skulls, and I was in a blue swim trunk with a blue t-shirt. Thalia pulled me into the water. Before I knew it I was pulled under. I saw Tiana holding my legs, Nico holding my arms, and I felt a hand (which I assume is Thalia's) holding my head under. Soon I couldn't hold my breath any longer. I took a breath of water and glared at Tiana.

"That didn't help," I said.

She shrugged but smiled. I tried to swim up but they all pushed me down. Suddenly the hand on my head disappeared. I heard someone (probably Thalia) say something. All of the hands holding me disappeared. I went up and I saw that Jason and Piper were on the beach with Annabeth. We swam over. The rest of the day was a blur but when I fell asleep I felt better than I had in days. Even though the fear was still there. I felt better about going into the ocean though.

**There now I can probably update my other stories. **

**-candyland7**


End file.
